cityoflosthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Birlingfax County
Welcome to Birlingfax County Birlingfax County is a small county in Maine where the city of Lost Haven can be found. It's a beautiful scenic area as to be expected in the garden state. With forests, rolling hills, farm land, rivers, streams and waterfalls scattered throughout. It has it's share of towns and villages, small farm houses and wilderness retreat. Just like the city that's the county's jewel. The rural county of Birlingfax has it's fair share of supernatural horrors. The City of Lost Haven Being the biggest centre of population in the county. Lost Haven is where most of the excitement happens. Being a coastal city that has it's share of beautiful scenic views it plays host to a lot of temporary visitors, those in for a slightly longer stay are generally the students found attending the few colleges and universities found in the cities northern district. For those who call the city there permanent home have plenty of stories to tell. Birlingfax Birlingfax is the oldest town in the county, older even than the City of Lost Haven itself. Located a few miles east of the city it boasts a long and mysterious history. The towns settlers all mysteriously disappeared shortly after the town was first settled. The 2nd time the town was settled was purely by accident. A ship had crashed on the rocky coast off from the town in the dead of winter. A handful of survivors and smaller amount of supplies and animals managed to be salvaged from the wrecked ship. Much to the surprise of the survivors they found the ruins of the ghost town in good enough shape to make quick shelter and be able to patch up. For the first few nights these settlers lived in the one house, the biggest and most intact building remaining which is supposed where the Towns current town hall now lies. Riversfall The town of Rivers Fall lies a few miles north outside of Lost Haven past the picturesque Maine woods lies the small town that gets it's name from a waterfall that lies nearby and the towns founder Obadiah Rivers. The small town has varied residents from quite poor to quite wealthy as for things to do there are three bars, restaurants and a café in the town. A few 7-11's and a gas station just as you come into the town provide places for every day shopping. A Lumber camp is the towns main source of income with a small hotel that makes it's money during the hunting season when people from the city and further afield come to stay for a few days. The local police force and sheriff office sometimes have their work cut out for them but at other times the town is relatively quiet and peaceful. Willows Ridge Willow Ridge is another township outside of the main city while Rivers Fall lies to the north of the city Willow Ridge lies a few miles east through another patch of picturesque forest and prime hunting territory. The town can be accessed from roads from both Lost Haven and the neighbouring town of Rivers Fall. Willow Ridge is slightly bigger than Rivers Fall having slightly more things to do containing a few more bars, restaurants and cafés. The place also has hotels that make profit from the hunting season. Willow Ridge has a little bit more in the way of dangerous area's and violence. The town has a trailer park a few miles outside home to white trash most of whom harbour strong right wing and racist views, making the town rather unsafe for ethnic minorities. Some of these same people under the influence from right wing skinhead and neo-nazi groups from the city have taken to dealing in drugs in the small township leading to a larger amount of drug problems than one would expect in small town America. Molsom Wood The Molsem Woods are Huge they start almost as soon as the urban areas of Birlingfax County end. Creating scenic drives as you go through the county, providing excellent hunting during the hunting season and with areas cleared out for those romantic cabin retreats. The word Molsem is the Abanaki word for Wolf and the reason for it's name still exists within the area. Unlike most wooded area's in the states only a small percentage of the Molsem woods is part of a wild life reserve or resort with a majority of it still considered pure wilderness and dangerous if one gets to adventurous. Milton Island Milton Island is the second largest island in the bay next to Fort Blanford. The island contains a large hotel, smaller buildings for seasonal employees and regular boat trips back and forth from the city during the calmer seasons of spring and summer with them becoming less regular during the fall and then being stopped entirely during the winter season. The hotel can comfortable accommodate 400 hundred guests and staff. With the island reaching close to that during the summer while in winter the island is home to roughly 10 or so people just to maintain the grounds and building. Fort Blanford Fort Blanford is a fortified Island a few miles from the mainland city. It has a long history, being a fortification for the British in the early years of colonialism and later served as a training sport for American soldiers during the American revolution. The Fort was kept garrisoned during the Civil War although the War never had a strong effect so far north in the country. It was modified and used as a place to train soldiers before sending them across the Atlantic to fight in Europe during both World Wars. It continued to be used during the cold war but with less and less personnel, only being a temporary port of call for any would be soldiers in the American Army most of the forts personnel now are actually navy staff with a force of army personnel just big enough to handle any large occurrences of civil unrest. Category:Mortal Category:Locations